La heroína perdida
by pilydlph
Summary: Después de todo, Jonathan Cristopher Morgenstern llega para torturar a Clary. Así, ella se ve obligarlo a acompañarlo nuevamente a sus siniestros planes. Ahora él se ha vuelto más poderoso y piensa hacer estallar una guerra de demonios contra cazadores de sombras, ¿podrá Clary honrar su apodo y detener la guerra? ¿Qué pasara después? ¿Qué esta dispuesta a perder?
1. Chapter 1

Clary Morgenstern estaba en su habitación. Sola.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan sola como en aquella ocasión. Hacía bastante que no se ponía a pensar en sí misma. Las luces se colaban por entre las cortinas de su cuarto en el Instituto, haciendo parecer más solitario el lugar de lo que ya estaba. La mesita de noche estaba movida de las misma manera de hace dos días y hacía un frío infernal, congelándole todo el cuerpo hasta la médula.

Hacía bastante tiempo, que todos se habían marchado, dejándola ahí sola.

Se habían ido a una misión pero no la habían dejado ir con ellos. Se lo impidieron rotundamente alegando que ahí podía estar perfectamente bien. Protegerla era otra de las estúpidas excusas para que Clary no fuera con ellos y lo arruinase todo. Incluso se habían llevado a Simon. Ella era la única en el Instituto y sospechó que ahí se quedaría durante un tiempo más, ellos no habían dicho cuanto se tardaría y ya llevaban tres días, tres días en los que ella había pasado las peores aburriciones de las que fue capaz de soportar. El viejo y sucio gato llamado Iglesias se convirtió en su máxima compañía junto a las sombras del Instituto.

No sabía que debía hacer.

Ya había hecho todo lo que había podido para tener un poco de diversión, pero todo terminaba por acabarse y el aburrimiento venía nuevamente. Lo odiaba.

Los odiaba.

Jace le había hecho jurar que se mantendría al margen y que se quedaría en Instituto todo ese tiempo, además de no intentar seguirlos. Eso había hecho Clary durante todo ese tiempo y le estaba comenzando a cansar.

Así que se puso una sencilla sudadera blanca encima de su camiseta azul y se ajustó unos jeans que se le pegaban a las delgadas piernas. Se puso unas botas y comenzó a caminar por el instituto con su boceto de dibujos y un lápiz bien afilado para ver si podía dibujar algo interesante en el enorme edificio. No le quedaba más que hacer.

Se sentó en una de las múltiples escaleras que había y comenzó a observar sus dibujos con determinado cuidado para ver cuales valía la pena conservar y cuales simplemente arrancar. No le gustaba tener cosas innecesarias en su libreta, quería crear un libro de dibujos buenos. No de intentos hechos en vano. Observó que en uno de los dibujos aparecía Simon, alto, con su cabello negro cayendo sobre su frente y su sonrisa tímida de siempre, lo dejó pasar, en el otro había dibujado varias runas, luego seguían dibujos sin sentido que arrancó con desinterés. Y al cabo de un rato, se topó con los muchos bocetos de Jace en su libreta, ninguno le satisfacía. Ninguno se parecía del todo a Jace, siempre había un detalle que parecía faltar.

Las arrancó todas y las mando a un bote de basura, molesta.

El hecho de que los Lightwood, Simon, Magnus, Luke e incluso su madre la hayan abandonado ahí para irse a su misión completamente divertida la ponía hecha furia. Odiaba que la consideraran débil después de todo, ella no era débil y podía con todas las misiones si se lo proponía. Pero lo había prometido, había jurado que se quedaría ahí adentro.

Clary Fray cumplía sus promesas. Pero quizá Clary Morgenstern no.

Tomó el cuaderno y el lápiz nuevamente y se levantó, dirigiéndose escaleras arriba a paso calmado mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas de impotencia que sentía al saber que después de todo, ni su novio, ni su mejor amigo, ni su madre, pensaban que era lo suficientemente buena como para ser llevada a una misión. Por más peligrosa que fuera, ella ya se había enfrentado a muchas cosas antes, podría con una más, no importa qué. ¿Y si moría? Que carajos importaba, de todas maneras, ya la estaban matando dejándola ahí, dándole a entender que seguía siendo una mundana.

Una intrusa.

Se secó las pocas lágrimas que cayeron y se obligó a continuar caminando en el silencioso instituto, siendo acompañada por las sombras y los pocos rayos de luz que se colaban en la cortina. Seguramente, al día siguiente estaría nevando si el frío seguía así.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó los pasos.

No eran los suyos ni los de Iglesia, eran de otra persona.

Clary fingió no escucharlos y se llevó una mano al pantalón, en la bolsa de atrás, decepcionándose de que no tenía ningún arma. Maldijo y abrió su boceto fingiendo que estaba poniendo algún interés en él mientras pensaba que hacer en caso de que alguien la atacara en cualquier momento. No tenía armas, ni nada parecido, debía pensar en algo.

Al momento, se dio cuenta que era estúpido estar pensando en eso. Ese era el Instituto, debía de sentirse segura, ahí no podría entrar nadie, Jace había tomado las necesarias medidas para proteger ese horrendo edificio. Nadie podía entrar. Así que finalmente, suspiró y tranquilizó sus nervios dispersados para después peinarse con una coleta de caballo y agarrarla con la liga en su muñeca.

Dio un paso hacia adelante y siguió caminando como si nada, pero entonces se comenzaron a escuchar de nuevo los pasos, los sonidos melodiosos del caminar de alguien. A Clary los pelos se le pusieron de punta, esta vez estaba segura de que había alguien ahí, estaba segura de lo que había escuchado y tenía el presentimiento de que aquello no era bueno.

Se aferró a su lápiz y a su libreta. Dio varios suspiros en el largo pasillo del Instituto.

Fue entonces cuando los pasos se comenzaron a hacer más sonoros, mostrando que el atacante sabía que Clary había advertido su presencia. La chica no tenía miedo, pero si se sentía infinitamente desprotegida. Si alguien había podido penetrar al instituto…

Se obligó a hablar, con voz pausada.

─ ¿Quién eres y que quieres?

Los pasos callaron, indicando que el que parecía ser el verdadero intruso se había detenido. Un escalofrío recorrió a la muchacha cuando comenzó a sentir la mirada de alguien atravesarla. Comenzó a mirar a todo su alrededor, apretando sus labios conforme el sonido de su respiración se hacía más acelerado.

─ Clary─ Una voz fría, baja y amenazante invadió los tímpanos de Clary, estremeciéndola. El miedo palpito fuertemente en su pecho. Conocía esa voz.

─ No─ Murmuró─ No puedes ser tú.

La madera crujió atrás de ella y Clary cerró los ojos de golpe, no queriendo ver lo inevitable, sin creerse de la realidad.

─ ¿No crees que sea yo, _hermanita_?

El pecho de la muchacha dio una sacudida.

─ Sebastian─ No se le ocurría otra manera de llamarlo. Jonathan sonaba de lo más malévolo y hermano se le antojaba asqueroso.

─ Tiempo sin vernos─ El muchacho la rodeó para quedar frente a ella. Llevaba un traje común, una chamarra de cuero y unos pantalones de mezclilla, su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y sus malignos ojos negros la observaban con detenimiento

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ Preguntó la chica, apretando los puños─ ¿Y qué quieres?

─ Son preguntas que seguramente tú ya sabes la respuesta, Clarissa─ Sebastian se acercó más a ella, y la chica pudo escuchar su respiración─ En las dos la respuesta es tú.

A la muchacha se le atragantaron las palabras, quería gritar, hacer algo, pero sabía que sus posibilidades eran escasas teniéndola tan cerca, él podría anticipar cualquier movimiento. Estaba atrapada.

─ La Clave te busca, no deberías de estar aquí.

Sebastian lanzó una carcajada al aire.

─ ¿Te parece? ─ Negó con la cabeza─ Sigues siendo muy ingenua, Clarissa.

─ Tú eres el ingenuo─ Respondió Clary, mirándolo con odio─ ¿Cómo creíste que podrías venir aquí y amenazarme?

─ Logré pasar todas las medidas de seguridad que tus queridos amigos había dejado en el Instituto─ El muchacho alzó una ceja─ Tengo todo para amenazarte.

─ Se enterarán─ Le dijo la chica, apretando sus puños─ Si me llevas, ellos se enterarán y te irá muy mal.

Sebastian volvió a lanzar una carcajada, como si la situación le fuese cómica.

─ Para cuando se enteren, tú y yo estaremos muy lejos─ Extendió una mano para tocar su mejilla pero Clary se apartó, mirándolo con odio.

─ No iré contigo a ninguna parte─ Masculló.

─ Oh, claro que lo harás─ Una sonrisa maliciosa atravesó su perfecto rostro─ ¿Crees que después de todo lo que me hiciste te dejaría en paz?

─ Debes hacerlo.

─ No lo haré─ La miró, sus ojos negros serpenteando─ Y ahora tú debes venir conmigo.

─ ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago? ─ Clary lo retó, quería ver su reacción.

─ Tú eliges─ Sebastian se encogió de hombros, caminando para atrás, como si estuviera dispuesto a perderse en las sombras otra vez. Que le hubiera dado a elegir dejó tan atontada a Clary que se quedó muda por la sorpresa, confundida hasta que él volvió a hablar ─ Pero si no vienes estaré enviando a mis hombres contra todos tus amigos. Los verás morir, sufrir. Soy más poderoso de lo que crees. Ya no están seguros.

Clary se quedó nuevamente callada e impactada, dejó caer su lápiz y su boceto en el suelo, con la boca entreabierta. Ella no podía permitir que les sucediera eso a sus amigos, no podía arriesgarse a no confiar en Sebastian y que él de verdad cumpliera su amenaza. No quería que ellos siguieran sufriendo por ella. No quería dar más problemas de los que ya había dado. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Y esa era irse con su hermano, porque si lo hacía, se aseguraba de que nadie saliera herido.

Sebastian la penetró con la mirada.

─ Tú eliges, Clary─ Respondió el muchacho─ Ellos o tú.

La respuesta no la pensó dos veces, se ajustó la chamarra y dio un paso adelante.

Tomo su decisión.

_Ellos._


	2. Chapter 3

Capítulo 01

El primer crimen

─ No.

─ Lo intentamos todo…

─ ¡No!

Jace Lightwood permanecía con los puños apretados contra una de las miles de paredes del Instituto mientras oprimía con fuerza sus ojos e intentaba escapar de la horrible realidad que en ese momento pasaba. Sus nervios estaban incontrolables y no había nada más que ira profunda dentro de él. Cargando con sentimiento tan apesumbrados que apenas podía mantenerse cuerdo. Su cabello rubio dorado estaba más largo y despeinado, y bajo sus increíbles ojos mieles no había más que profundas ojeras.

Isabelle Lightwood, que compartía el mal aspecto de Jace, con su cabello negro recogido en un chongo flojo y sus ojos oscuros parpadeando con pesadez; le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermano mientras este, enojado, le daba la espalda.

─ Lo siento Jace. No encontramos nada.

─ ¡Deben de buscar mejor! ¡Algo que nos dé una pista! ─ Jace se giró e Isabelle apartó la mano de golpe para retroceder ante el aspecto colérico de su hermano.

─ ¡No hay nada, Jace! ─ Terció la muchacha con enfado─ ¡Lo hemos buscado todo! ¡Clary no está!

Justo cuando el muchacho iba a responder una voz lleno los tímpanos de los dos hermanos desde el final del pasillo.

─ Lamento interrumpirlos pero encontramos algo en uno de los pisos de arriba─ Y entonces, entre las sombras del instituto apareció Alec Lightwood, con sus increíbles ojos azules devorándolo todo─ Y tiene que ver con Clary.

En el instante en el que Jace oyó su nombre se fue a toda velocidad, pasando por un lado de Isabelle y rozando su hombro con el de ella mientras lo hacía, dejándola mordiéndose un labio con fuerza e irritación por la actitud de su hermano, como si fuera la culpa de todos menos de él cuando Jace también la había dejado sola. Isabelle había tratado de entenderlo. La misión que había hecho con las Hermanas de Hierro había sido larga y agotadora, sin mencionar que poco exitosa, y cuando volvieron al Instituto, tan solo esperando encontrar un poco de paz se encontraron con que todos los sistemas de seguridad habían sido rotos. No había ninguna protección. Todos temieron lo peor y más aún cuando al entrar, no encontraron a Clary por ningún lado.

─ ¿Dónde? ─ Se giró Izzy, preguntándole a su hermano de frente y con los puños apretados.

Alec suspiró antes de señalar con la cabeza el lado oeste del instituto.

─ En el cuarto piso.

Isabelle salió corriendo escaleras arriba mientras que atrás, Alec le pisaba los talones, con las mejillas partidas y ojeras cansinas. Isabelle nunca había visto a su hermano tan demacrado. Le echó la culpa a la misión, a su reciente pelea con Magnus y sobretodo, las recientes peleas de sus padres.

Existían muchas cosas que podían quebrar lentamente a Alec.

El cuarto piso estaba tan helado como siempre. Y especialmente más en esa temporada.

Los muchos cuadros de Cazadores de Sombras famosos de la época resaltaban por todo el ancho pasillo y las armaduras de caballeros de la Edad Media permanecían quietas encima de una gruesa alfombra antigua, roja y elegante. Personas tan inquisitivas como Jace Lightwood admiraban esa clase de belleza. Solo que ese día precisamente no.

Había muchas personas arriba. Jocelyn Fairchild estaba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos hinchados observando sus pies. Su cabello pelirrojo idéntico a la de Clary le caía por los costados de su cara, enredado y desordenado. Peinarlo había pasado a ser una prioridad a un descuido esas últimas horas. Luke estaba también ahí, abrazándola mientras miraba a dónde Magnus Bane estaba arrodillado sin tocar aquello que parecía ver con profunda concentración. Simon Lewis, con su cabello negro y largo cayéndole sobre la frente se lo soplaba desesperado mientras recorría el pasillo largo con nerviosismo. En cuanto habían llegado, él estaba desesperado por conseguir sangre, y sin embargo ahora, no parecía querer comer nada.

─ ¿Encontraste algo? ─ Preguntó entonces Jace.

Magnus levantó su cabeza para mirarlo desde abajo. Sus ojos tenían un brillo preocupante, como si hubiese visto a Satán en persona, una mirada que nunca, por nada del mundo, Jace se imaginaría ver en ese enigmático brujo. Y entonces bajó su cabeza de nuevo y el muchacho la siguió.

En el suelo estaba el boceto de dibujos de Clary, abierto y sucio, junto a él, un lápiz partido a la mitad.

Jace contuvo la respiración, sintiendo un fuerte tirón en el pecho mientras oía como Isabelle y Alec llegaban hasta ahí a toda velocidad y se posicionaban a su lado, viendo con asombro dónde Magnus estaba arrodillado.

─ Si mis hechizos están correctos─ Suspiró Magnus, tocando apenas con la yema de sus dedos el lápiz roto y mirándolo fijamente─ Este fue el último lugar en el que estuvo.

─ Pudiste rastrear todos los lugares en los que estuvo aquí─ Gruñó Jace─ ¿No puedes rastrear a dónde maldita sea se fue?

Magnus lo miró entonces, fulminándolo mientras se paraba.

─ La he intentado al menos un centenar de veces y no he podido, ya te lo he dicho, Nephilim.

─ Demonios, Magnus, tienes que encontrar a dónde se fue…

─ ¡No se fue a ninguna parte! ─ Terció el brujo, casi escupiendo las palabras─ Se la llevaron.

El impacto de las palabras pegó tan duramente entre el espacio que Jocelyn se hundió en los brazos de Luke y Simon casi tropieza. Los demás callaron repentinamente, en un silencio estruendoso a los oídos de cualquiera.

─ Sé cómo te sientes─ Le espetó más sereno Magnus, curveando un labio hacía abajo para ocultar el temblor en él─ Pero entiende que a partir de aquí no hay nada. Solo la esencia de Clary. Y la esencia de aquel que se la llevó.

Simon cabeceo.

─ También la siento, es como podrida…

─ Una presencia demoniaca─ Asintió Magnus.

─ Entonces─ Isabelle se talló las sienes, con su látigo enrollado en su pierna como un brazalete─ ¿Estás diciéndonos que un demonio se llevó a Clary?

─ Y no cualquier demonio─ Dijo Luke, mirando perdido al suelo─ Para tener que quebrantar la seguridad del Instituto y además no dejar rastro tiene que ser un Demonio Mayor.

Jace dio una patada a una armadura tan fuerte que esta cayó al suelo en un estrepitoso ruido.

─ Carajo─ Maldijo en voz baja mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas de ahí con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos juntas en su boca.

─ Basta─ Le dijo Isabelle a su hermano, enfadada─ Deja de actuar como si nosotros tuviéramos la culpa de todo─ Le terció, señalándolo con enfado─ Tu también accediste a dejarla aquí, eres tan culpable como todos nosotros.

─ Yo quería llevarla─ Defendió Simon atrás de los demás en voz baja.

─ Eso ya no importa─ Dijo Jocelyn separándose de Luke para mirar a los demás─ Un demonio se acaba de llevar a mi hija. No hay tiempo que perder echándonos la culpa, es mejor ponernos a actuar y encontrarla.

─ Jocelyn tiene razón─ Dijo Magnus, ignorando aparentemente cualquier momento en el que su mirada se pudiese encontrar con la de su ex novio, Alec─ Es mejor ponernos en marcha.

─ ¿Y cómo? ─ Jace, que se sentía desfallecer por no tener a la pelirroja con él, dijo con la voz estrangulada─ No hay ninguna pista.

─ Debe de haber una. Solo que para mí es demasiado fuerte.

─ ¿Para ti? ─ Simon preguntó, dejándose de mover para mirar de lado a Magnus─ ¿Quieres decir que hay otra persona que lo puede lograr?

─ La hay─ Respondió el brujo, empujando su bufanda atrás de su cuello con elegancia─ Pero no va a ser fácil encontrarla.

─ No importa─ Dijo Jace, mirándolo fijamente─ Iremos con él.

Isabelle, a pesar de estar molesta, asintió y a su lado, su hermano también. Simon sin dudar respondió con un "sí" firme y Jocelyn junto a su prometido, también afirmaron.

Magnus sonrió un poco, a pesar de que no fuese muy sincera.

─ De hecho, Nephilims, no es "él" ─ Dijo, ensanchando más su sonrisa─ Es "ella"

─ No hablas en serio─ Le dijo Alec, que por primera vez habló─ ¿Una bruja?

─ De las más antiguas del mundo─ Magnus tomó su chaqueta de dónde la había dejado colgada─ Y no nos hará esperar, así que vámonos.

Pusieron con cuidado en una bolsa las cosas de Clary y justo una hora antes de la medianoche, Magnus Bane, Jace, Alec e Isabelle Lightwood, acompañados por Maya y Jordan, que se habían apuntado, partieron con sus trajes de combate y muchas estelas en caso de un posible ataque. Iban preparados.

Magnus incluso parecía nervioso de tener que encontrarse con aquella bruja y no se podía ignorar la mirada celosa de Alec hacia esto repetidas veces. Aunque este pretendía ignorarla y le salía demasiado bien.

Salieron del Instituto encapuchados. Dejando a Luke y a Jocelyn adentro, ya que ellos se encargarían de vigilar el edificio en caso de que llegaran a atacar. Tomaron motocicletas y coches que robaron y se fueron hasta que la increíble ciudad de Nueva York terminase. Hasta los lugares más alejados que los panteones o las fábricas, un lugar completamente alejado de lo que conocían.

Llegaron a algo que parecían ser casas abandonadas. No había nada y todo estaba seco al igual que podrido. La noche parecía eterna, espeluznante. El clima frío calaba hasta los huesos.

─ ¿Estás seguro que es aquí? ─ Preguntó Isabelle, aferrándose la chaqueta de cuero al cuerpo.

Magnus se giró a ella con expresión desdeñosa.

─ Pues claro que estoy seguro, Cazadora─ Rodó los ojos y se giró para seguir caminando a una de las casas más grandes que había en la zona, una que parecía estar completamente abandonada.

Jace estaba detrás de todos los demás, con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y la mente echa un lío. No había hablado en todo el trayecto y era el único que se había ido en motocicleta. Se saltaba muchos semáforos en rojo y aceleraba tan duro que a veces se llegó a perder en la oscuridad. Nadie le había dicho nada. Y eso era mejor. El no soportaba estar bien cuando la chica menuda y pelirroja que tanto quería podría estar siendo torturada o masacrada. La simple idea le daba ganas de matar a alguien.

La casa a la que se dirigía Magnus era enorme y alta, estaba gris, llena de ramas, sus ventanas estaban rotas y algunos espacios ni siquiera tenían ventanas. La puerta parecía estar oxidada y había una gran reja cercándola, alta e imponente.

Isabelle permanecía agarrada firmemente de su chaqueta y Alec iba considerablemente cerca de Magnus. Simon venía hablando con Jordan y Maya, aunque iba con ellos, parecía estar inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Magnus empujó la oxidada reja que crujió mientras se abría. Pasó por ellas a paso calmado y atrás de él se quedó Alec en la puerta, dejando pasar a Izzy primero. Jace fue el último que entró, cerrando la reja nuevamente solo por si acaso, aunque sabía que no servía de nada, le hacía sentir extrañamente seguro.

─ Estas casas solían pertenecer a los brujos de Nueva York hace muchos años─ Explicó Magnus en voz baja─ Hasta que llegó Lilith con sus demonios y se encargó de exterminarlos a todos. Encerrándolos en el infierno. Solo una sobrevivió─ Hizo una pausa frente a la puerta principal, que estaba caída─ Y esa es la que veremos esta noche.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espina dorsal de Jace. Algo que lo hizo ponerse alerta y apretar con fuerza su estela, aunque sabía en el fondo, que eso tampoco serviría de mucho si tenía a una bruja más poderosa que Magnus enfrente. Pero vamos, él es Jace Lightwood, podría con todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente y más si eso le ayudaba a encontrar a Clary.

Magnus levantó un brazo y apoyó su palma en la puerta caída, pronunciando unas palabras en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha, unas palabras en una extraña lengua que nadie logró reconocer, solo miedo trajo entre ellos.

Y entonces, justo entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Un hombre estaba en la puerta, o al menos la sombra de uno, su barbilla estaba partida y con la luz de la luna solo se reflejaba la mitad de su cara, que era una nariz pequeña y unos ojos negros penetrantes.

─ ¿Quién solicita ver a la Bruja Negra?

─ Magnus Bane─ Dijo el hombre en voz apagada.

─ Y no sólo tú─ Le dijo el hombre en voz mortífera─ ¿Quiénes son ellos?

─ Isabelle, Alexander y Jonathan Lightwood, del instituto Lightwood─ Magnus los señaló, luego se fue con Simon─ Simon Lewis, vampiro, Maya (…) y Jordan Kyle, ambos lobos.

El hombre los miró un instante antes de volver a mirar a Magnus.

─ No esperábamos su visita.

─ Lo sé y me disculpo─ Dice, suspirando─ Pero es urgente. Se trata de la hija de Valentine Morgenstern.

El hombre pareció por un momento, estremecerse, pero su posición se tornó tan fuerte y recta como antes. Entonces, después de varios segundos mirando fijamente a los visitantes se retiró de la puerta.

─ Pueden pasar.

En cuanto entraron, las luces de la sala estaban prendidas con velas. Había una gran alfombra negra y muchas cosas polvorientas y amontonadas. Los adolescentes se juntaron los unos con los otros en busca de protección además de calor, ya que parecía que en la habitación nevaba.

Había una mujer de largo cabello negro dándoles la espalda y mirando a una de las ventanas que parecía ser la única que no estaba rota de toda la casa. Se movió entre las sombras levemente, pero sin dar la cara.

─ ¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir mi ritual? ─ Preguntó, su voz era gélida, como un día de invierno muy helado, como nunca antes habían escuchado.

─ Soy Magnus Bane─ Dijo el brujo sin entrar a la sala antes de que el otro hombre que los recibió en la puerta hablara─ Y lamentamos molestarla, Bruja Negra, es solo que…

─ Magnus Bane─ Respondió ella en voz cantarina─ Sentí la presencia de un brujo pero no supe cual y ¿vienes acompañado? ¿Tres cazadores de sombras y tres subterráneos? ¿O me equivocó?

─ No te equivocas.

─ Que gran, gran casualidad─ Respondió la mujer, todavía sin girarse─ Esperaba que algún día me visitaras Magnus, tanto tiempo sin vernos…

─ Es un placer volverte a ver, Joan.

La mujer pareció entonces sonreír y se giró. Las velas iluminaron muy poco su rostro, pero se lograba reconocer que era pálida, de ojos ámbares y complexión delgada. Llevaba un vestido sencillo de terciopelo largo hasta los talones y un manto que sostenía con sus antebrazos y le envolvía la mitad de los hombros y la mitad de los brazos. Era una mujer hermosa, pero tenía una cicatriz recorriendo parte de su rostro, justo en el lado derecho.

─ ¿Qué los traen por aquí? ─ Preguntó en voz aterciopelada pero antes de que Magnus pudiera proferir un sonido la mujer hizo un ademán con el brazo a su hombre─ Puedes irte, Adam.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y se alejó en la oscuridad.

─ Creo que ya sabes para que hemos venido─ Le respondió Magnus─ Siempre lo sabes todo.

─ Claro que lo sé todo, Magnus─ La mujer le dijo en voz divertida─ Pero que me lo digas le da un poco de sentido del humor a esto ¿no es así?

Magnus sonrió.

─ Es bueno verte de nuevo, Joan.

─ Lo mismo digo, Magnus─ La mujer le sonrió─ Y algo me dice que vienen aquí por una muchacha.

─ Clarissa Morgenstern─ Asintió Magnus con elegancia─ Desapareció ayer.

La mujer comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Parecía joven, de unos treinta.

─ ¿Desapareció ayer o descubrieron su ausencia ayer?

─ Lo segundo─ Se apresuró a contestar Simon por Magnus, sin poder controlarse. Al ver la mirada penetrante de la bruja el chico se sonrojó y dio un paso para atrás─ Lo-lo siento…

─ Vampiro diurno─ La mujer le sonrió apenas─ He escuchado mucho de ti.

─ Y sin embargo, yo de usted no─ Le contestó el chico lo más educado posible, como si la bruja se fuese a enfadar, pero no lo hizo, continuó con su expresión serena de siempre.

─ Es común, suelo mantenerme alejada de todas esas cosas de la Clave, subterráneos y Nephilim─ Hizo una mueca─ Pero sigo siendo poderosa. Me entero de todo lo que ocurre.

─ ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ─ Preguntó Jace, que estaba recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su hombro─ Creo que te he visto alguna vez.

La bruja lo miró. Sus ojos centellaron.

─ Creo que no les has dicho mucho de mí, ¿cierto Magnus? ─ Preguntó al brujo sin mirarlo, continuando su vista en Jace.

─ No del todo, siempre prefiero que tu historia la cuentes tú.

─ ¿Y eso a qué se debe? ─ Preguntó la mujer todavía sin mirarlo.

─ Para agregarle interés al asunto─ El brujo le sonrió.

La mujer le sonrió un poco más de lo normal y se oyó levemente como Alec gruñía y se iba de ahí para ponerse un poco más lejos de los dos.

─ Mi nombre es Joan Wytte─ Les dijo, caminando entre la oscuridad, su voz gélida volvió a salir a la luz─ Existo desde hace muchos siglos, incluso desde antes que Magnus, pero siempre me he mantenido oculta. Conozco a todos los Demonios Mayores y soy de las brujas más poderosas de todos los tiempos. Últimamente hay pocas brujas porque, en el pasado, aniquilaron a muchas, como ustedes saben. Usualmente no recibo visitas, ni acepto a nadie, solo con Magnus hago la excepción y se preguntarán ¿por qué? ─ La mujer se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa─ La respuesta es porque le debo muchas cosas, entre ellas una cadena perpetua en la Clave. Y porque, en un pasado, fui amiga de su padre─ Sonrió.

─ Espera un minuto─ Simon levantó las manos en señal de alto─ ¿Joan Wytte? ¿Qué ese no es el nombre de una bruja de hace siglos que leía la suerte y colgaron?

─ Un mito─ Sonrió, como si fuera una pregunta de todos los días─ Claro que llegué a leer la suerte, hice lo que quise a costa de la Clave, cuando estaban a punto de colgarme, desaparecí. Ellos le dijeron a la gente que me colgaron, pero no fue así. Nunca me encontraron.

─ Interesante historia─ Jace dijo, en voz calmada─ Pero estamos aquí por Clary, necesitamos encontrarla.

─ Jonathan─ Le dijo la mujer, mirándolo de nuevo─ ¿No eres un Lightwood cierto? Lo veo desde aquí, en tu sangre corre la esencia de los Herondale.

─ Soy hijo de Stephen─ Asintió Jace, despreocupado─ Pero los Lightwood son mi familia.

─ Conmovedor─ Cabeceó la bruja─ Pero en fin, ya que ustedes están aquí para consultar el paradero de Clarissa Morgenstern, exijo que me cuenten los detalles, cada uno, hasta llegar a la parte en la que el gran brujo Magnus Bane no pudo resolverlo.

Y así, Magnus se enfrasco en una charla acerca de todos los detalles que a la Bruja Negra le podrían servir para deducir lo que pasa. Ella estaba paseándose por la habitación repleta de oscuridad y velas alumbrando pobremente, con la mano en la barbilla, tranquila, escuchando el relato de Magnus Bane.

Cuando hubieron terminado, la bruja estaba detrás de una mesa, observando las cartas que minutos antes, había repartido en la mesa.

─ Por lo que me cuentan, todo indica que están en lo correcto─ Les dijo─ Salvo en una cosa: No fue un Demonio Mayor quien se la ha llevado.

Jace dio un salto, separándose de la pared.

─ ¿Entonces quién fue?

─ No lo sé─ Dijo, observando sus cartas─ Pero si fue alguien con esencia demoniaca. Un humano.

Todos se vieron entre sí, horrorizados, pensando lo mismo.

No.

Jonathan Cristopher.

─ Al parecer ese ser se la ha llevado a un punto que es muy difícil de encontrar, se ha asegurado que no le sigan el rastro─ Le mujer seguía observando sus cartas con concentración─ Pero sin embargo, todavía es posible conseguirla.

─ ¿Cómo? ─ Exigió Jace─ ¿Sabes cómo?

La mujer entonces despegó la vista de las cartas para mirar a Jace, y entonces su rostro se curveo, revelando una sonrisa única e inigualable.

─ Claro que sé cómo, niño─ Le dijo con burla─ Pero ahora les preguntaré una cosa─ Rodeó la mesa y camino hasta ellos con una sonrisita y agarrando una vela─ ¿Qué estarían dispuestos a hacer para encontrar a Clarissa? ¿Recorrerían los confines de la tierra? ¿Irían a lo inimaginable, a los lugares más temibles, sólo por ella? ¿Incluso si esto se tratara de desafiar a la misma Clave y todos sus Acuerdos?

─ Sí─ Contestó Jace inmediatamente.

─ Por supuesto─ Simon, asintiendo.

─ Sí─ Magnus.

─ Siempre─ Isabelle asintió, en voz queda, recibiendo una mirada de Jace.

─ Sí─ Maya dijo

─ Sí─ Jordan dijo, agarrando la mano de su novia.

─ Lo haría─ Dijo entonces Alec, asintiendo.

La mujer entonces sonrió y se llevó la vela a la boca.

─ Entonces, deben saber: Los perseguirán hasta el fin de la tierra por esto.

Y la luz de la vela se apagó.


End file.
